


Promise

by forsanolim



Series: Utterly Unsubtle [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsanolim/pseuds/forsanolim
Summary: A talk between two lovers





	Promise

"I love you."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I said I-"

You’re smiling at me. That same gentle, fond, and I don’t want to think about what else smile that always leaves me speechless.

I turn away, cold.

"Don’t love me. I’m not good for you."

You laugh.  "I’ll be the judge of that."

"You  _died_ because of me."

Why are you looking like that? Like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"I’d do it again."

I want to scream. Don’t you get it?

"Maybe I don’t want you."

"That’s okay. I can wait. I have all the time in the world, if only you’ll have me."

"I won’t be faithful. I’ll fall for someone else. I  _have_  fallen for someone else before. Repeatedly. Stop waiting for me."

"I don't mind waiting. And when you need me, I’ll be there- as a silent companion that stays out of mind if need be. And my love will alway be beside you, waiting, just waiting for you to reach out, waiting for one word: Yes."

"I don’t deserve you."

"But you’re the only one I want."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because I love you. I love who you are, who you were, who you will be. I love your charms and faults, your successes and defeats. All you have been and will ever be; I. Love. You."

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

"Only your love in return. Whatever form it takes, whatever you can give, I will be happy."

"I’m scared."

Your arms are warm as they surround me.

"It’s okay. Everything will be okay. I’m here. Wherever you go, whatever happens, I’ll always be right here, loving you.

I promise."


End file.
